Initiative (INI)
Initiative is the rating of a character's speed, perceptiveness and reaction rate *'To determine Initiative score: role the Initiative Dice and add it to the Initiative Attribute' *'Highest Initiative scores go first' 'Initiative Attribute Chart' 'Initiative Dice' *'Initiative Dice are extra dice used to roll a character's initiative rating' *'All characters start with one and can be raised up to five' *'Initiative Dice can be added from Gear, Edge, Spells, or adept powers' 'Initiative Passes' *'How many times a character can act during a combat turn is determined by the initiative score' *'After every chacter and NPC has acted in a combat turn, the GM subtracts 10 from every initiative score' *'Characters and NPC's with a score higher than 0 can act again' *'A Character with an initiative score of 0 or less during an Initiative pass may take a single free action per pass. They may also still take action to dodge or defend from attacks' 'Changing Initiative' *'Characters can change initiative during a combat turn through use of augmentation, spell, drug or some other enhancer' *'Taking damage can also change a character's initiative' *'Any changes are made and applied immediately' *'Should the base initiative dice pool change during combat turn, the character immediately rolls the extra die or dice and applies them to their initiative score' *'Should dice be lost, the character rolls that many dice and subtracts that amount from their initiative' *'Wound modifiers are applied directly to the character's initiative on and the change takes effect immediately' *'A character who enters battle in the middle of a combat turns rolls their initiative as normal and subtracts 10 for every pass that has occured.' 'Delaying Actions' *'Delaying Action must be declared during the declare action phase of the combat turn' *'Delayed action can be made on any initiative pass' *'After declaring to delay, player must declares the initative score he delays on. Turns proceed as normal until character decides to reenter initiative' *'Any action made after a delay takes a -1 to that actions dice pool' *'Initiative returns as normal after delay' *'A character can decide to go last in the initiative pass' **'If multiple characters plan to go last, the order is done in reverse order of Initiative score' **'Higher scores go last' *'EX: Jim is chasing down his no-good son who stole Jim's wallet. Jim's initiative score is 14, and his no-good son's is 12. Jim, knowing his son is crafty decideds to delay and see what his no-good son does, so he knows if he should take a shortcut down the alley or chase him straight on. The no-good son runs straight down the street as opposed to taking a sharp turn. Jim reenters the order and makes a sprint check with a -1 to his dice pool. At the next initiative pass, the GM subtracts 10 from each initiative leaving Jim with 4 and his son with 2. Jim now gets to make another sprint check at his normal dice pool level to chase down his son before he can run some more.' 'Timed Items & Initiatives' *'Some items (EX: grenades, explosive devices, timed traps) will activate after a certain amount of time' *'These items work based on the using player's initiative score during the next combat turn' *'If no more passes remain or no more combat turns are left, the timed item resolves at the will of the GM' *'Players can set a timer on a timed item. They must declare the time during the activation of the item' **'Examples of set times are:' ***'During the character's action phase' ***'During a Predetermined initiative pass' ***'The beginning or end of a combat turn'